


The Trouble with Statement T-Shirts

by Leandra



Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Kinkalot Bingo 2020, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, queer club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra
Summary: The twink’s t-shirt is bold, exclaiming “I heart BJs” in thick letters. It’s slightly big on him, one might say ill-fitting, and his anxious face belies the confidence the words might suggest. He looks around with wide eyes, awkwardness radiating from every pore as he watches the half-naked people gyrating on the dancefloor or involved in not so innocuous heavy petting on the couches. It’s probably that dichotomy between his statement t-shirt and his distressed face that makes Arthur notice him, but once he does, he can barely look away. He’s tall and lanky, with a shock of dark, curly hair, sharp cheekbones and a straight nose.*-*Written for Kinkalot 2020 for the Bingo Fill with the t-shirt :-)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869424
Comments: 33
Kudos: 138
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Trouble with Statement T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Raina for the quick beta at 7 a.m. :-) you're the best!

The twink’s t-shirt is bold, exclaiming “I heart BJs” in thick letters. It’s slightly big on him, one might say ill-fitting, and his anxious face belies the confidence the words might suggest. He looks around with wide eyes, awkwardness radiating from every pore as he watches the half-naked people gyrating on the dancefloor or involved in not so innocuous heavy petting on the couches. It’s probably that dichotomy between his statement t-shirt and his distressed face that makes Arthur notice him, but once he does, he can barely look away. He’s tall and lanky, with a shock of dark, curly hair, sharp cheekbones and a straight nose.

His friends - a handsome scruffy type with long dark hair and a dark-skinned boy in a white tank-top showing off his nicely muscled arms - look much more like they belong at the club, but Arthur feels his eyes drawn back to BJ-boy again and again. 

He watches the trio make their way to the edge of the dancefloor and stand near one of the platforms and keeps checking up on them from behind the bar while mixing drinks and chatting with customers. BJ-boy seems to relax slightly, but he still appears overwhelmed and out of place. 

For a while it gets really busy at the bar and Arthur loses track of him. When he next glances towards the platform, the three have moved on. It’s probably for the better, because while BJ-boy is terribly cute, he’s also the kind of bloke Arthur shouldn’t lose his head over. He’s probably not even really out. 

When he turns back to face his next customer, he’s surprised to find BJ-boy slumped on the barstool in front of him, head resting dramatically on the bartop. 

“What can I get you?” 

“A hole to disappear in,” BJ-boy mumbles, then lifts his head and glances at Arthur, looking embarrassed. His eyes are very blue and he’s even cuter from this close.

“How about a Blowjob?” Arthur suggests, pointing at the board behind him, displaying the drink options, many of which are named after sexual acts. 

“Hah,” the boy makes, a small flush rising on his cheeks. 

“Who doesn’t like Blowjobs, right?” Arthur grins, delighted when the boy reddens even more.

“I wouldn’t know…” he mutters, putting his head down and burying his face in his arms again. “My friend Gwaine insisted I wear this t-shirt.”

Arthur bites his lip and sighs. “First time here?” he asks compassionately. 

Bj-boy raises his head and nods. “Yeah.” 

“It can be overwhelming.”

“No shit,” the boy says. “Anyway, I’m taking that Blowjob you offered. Might be the only one I get.” 

“I wouldn’t be so pessimistic about it. Lots of blokes in here would be willing to go for it, I’m sure,” Arthur says, then reaches for the tall glass in which the drink is usually served. 

“Now you’re just being nice.” The boy rolls his eyes. 

“Not nice, realistic,” Arthur counters and starts preparing the drink, pouring the ingredients into the shaker with a practiced hand, all the while feeling the boy’s blue eyes on him. “If you went for it, nobody would refuse.” 

“Stop being nice,” the boy mutters. 

Arthur grins and places the drink on the bar in front of him. “Have some liquid courage.”

*-* 

The next weekend, BJ-boy is back. Arthur isn’t sure if he got lucky last time, but he’s not appearing so spooked anymore, moving around much more confidently and looking good in a plain grey shirt. Arthur finds himself looking around for him again and again throughout the night. He watches him chat to other people and even attempt to dance, which is like watching a baby giraffe staggering on unsteady legs for the first time. It’s strangely endearing. 

Later in the evening, the boy stops by the bar and orders a Blowjob with a grin that’s just a little bit cheeky and Arthur can’t help but find terribly attractive.

“I’m Merlin, by the way,” BJ-boy says when Arthur is finished preparing his drink. 

“Arthur,” he says, and Merlin grins again and wraps his lips around the straw, sipping at his drink. “How are the blowjobs going?” 

Merlin shrugs, that delightful blush rising on his face again. He doesn’t answer Arthur’s question, just clears his throat and asks instead “What’s the creamy stuff in the drink?” 

*-* 

Merlin becomes a regular, not only at the club, but at Arthur’s bar station. He can be sure that once a night on weekends Merlin will show up and sit down by the bar alone, ordering a Blowjob and chatting with Arthur. Arthur sneaks him bar snacks, endlessly fascinated by Merlin’s long fingers and his plush mouth as he picks at peanuts and cocktail cherries and sucks fruit slices between his lips. 

It takes Arthur three weeks to realise they are flirting, five for him to discover that they’ve had enough conversations for him to know what Merlin is studying (medicine), that his best friend Gwen is hopelessly in love with one of Merlin’s fellow students and that Merlin is a fantasy and science fiction geek who’d love for dragons to be real and speaks both Elvish and Klingon. It takes him six weeks to realise that his heart is always beating harder when Merlin is around, that he loves the way Merlin’s face lights up with joy when he’s talking about something he’s passionate about and that he’s disgustingly fond of Merlin’s large ears. 

*-* 

Eight weeks after Merlin first stepped inside the club and caught Arthur’s eye, Merlin comes in wearing the BJ t-shirt again. He doesn’t look half as awkward as the first time, seemingly at ease as he weaves his way through the half-naked blokes on the dancefloor, effectively fending off a couple of advances. 

Arthur watches him from his spot on the couch as Merlin makes his way towards the section of the bar Arthur usually mans, except tonight, because it’s Arthur’s day off. It’s also a Saturday, and on Saturday, Merlin is here, and seeing Merlin is the highlight of Arthur’s week. There’s no way he’s going to miss Merlin, day off or not. 

Merlin sits down on the barstool in his usual spot, glancing around curiously, his face falling when Stephan steps up to him. They exchange a couple of words, disappointment clear on Merlin’s face. 

Arthur abandons his own drink and walks over to the bar, coming to stand next to where Merlin is slumped on the barstool, looking dejected. 

“Hey,” Arthur says, voice uncommonly hoarse, “here for another Blowjob?” Despite his sudden nervousness, he manages to keep his words suggestive, grinning when Merlin’s eyes widen. 

“I’m not sure,” Merlin says, smiling that sweet, cheeky smile of his. “Yours are the best.” 

“I hope so,” Arthur murmurs, his mouth going dry. 

“I thought you weren’t here.” 

“Day off.”

“And you’re still here… why?” 

Arthur feels his mouth twitch at Merlin’s inquiring words. “Because you are.” 

Merlin smiles, pleased and wide. When Arthur chooses the moment to lean in and press their lips together, his soft, startled gasp is swallowed by Arthur’s mouth. 

*-*

“Oh, fuck,” Merlin moans above him, the fingers of his right hand curling in Arthur’s hair, his left pressing against Arthur’s shoulder to steady himself. “Oh. Fuck.”

He looks beautiful with his head dipped back, leaning against the wall of the staff room, his feet splayed, mouth parted and wet. Moaning, Arthur slides his mouth down Merlin’s cock, taking him in further, enjoying the weight and taste of him on his tongue. 

“Arthur.” Merlin whimpers and tugs his hair again, his hips twitching beneath Arthur’s hands, impatient, close. 

Arthur slides one hand under Merlin’s shirt, pushing it up and pressing his palm against the soft skin of his lean belly. He draws back briefly and makes his mouth go slack, then loosens the hold on Merlin’s hips, moaning when Merlin thrusts forward almost in reflex. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Merlin babbles, but Arthur just hums and pets his belly and takes him deeper and Merlin seems to forget apologising or to be considerate and fucks Arthur’s mouth like he can’t help himself. 

Groaning, Arthur lets him, rewarded when Merlin cries out and shudders, body curled as he spills over Arthur’s tongue with a long-drawn filthy curse. 

Arthur swallows him down, then gently pushes Merlin back, letting him slip from his mouth. When he looks up, Merlin is slumped back against the wall, looking dishevelled and ruined, his mouth bitten, face flushed, t-shirt rucked up and spent cock hanging out of his jeans. There’s a hickey blooming on his neck from where Arthur dug his teeth in earlier. 

“How was that?” Arthur asks gravelly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Merlin slowly opens his eyes, the blue of his irises almost drowned out by his pupils. His gaze is half-lidded and he looks drugged when he glances down at Arthur on his knees. 

“Oh my God,” he blurts out excitedly, “I love blowjobs.” 

The End


End file.
